


Thunderstorm Cuddling

by Pinkfxy



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, ereri, ereriweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-13
Updated: 2014-05-13
Packaged: 2018-01-24 13:34:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1606967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinkfxy/pseuds/Pinkfxy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The only thing keeping me sane from the idiot drivers out was the thought of seeing Eren’s face when I got home...Until I remembered that Eren was petrified of thunderstorms.</p>
<p>Pure Fluff</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thunderstorm Cuddling

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there thanks for clicking and reading this! You can find my on tumblr, my username is: theheichouwesawthatday :)

It was 10 O’clock when I was finally let off work. The thundering from the summer storm could be heard from everywhere, the rain pounding on the office building’s windows. My drive home took longer than normal due to barely being able to see out my car window. The only thing keeping me sane from the idiot drivers out was the thought of seeing Eren’s face when I got home...Until I remembered that Eren was petrified of thunderstorms. I could feel my heart sink. I thought maybe Eren would of fallen asleep before the storm got bad and was sleeping through it, but when I heard the next crack of thunder, I realised how impossible that thought was.

I walked into our house, dripping wet from walking in, to be greeted by pitch black darkness. “Eren?” I called out. Eren always made sure to turn on every single last light in the house when he got scared.

“L-levi!” Oh no.. I thought as I heard him responded with his voice cracking. “Levi, levi, levi..!” I heard him sob out as I quickly took off my shoes and jacket before walking over to him. I found him huddled under a blanket on the couch, his sobs muffled from his face begin buried in the cushions. I squatted down next to Eren before placing a hand on his back.

“Eren, it’s okay now, I’m here.” He slowly lifted his head to stare at me, his cheeks stained with tears.

“L-l-levi, t-the thunder it-it got bad and-and then the lights t-they, they went out a-and” Eren couldn’t finish his sentence before he broke down sobbing again. He reached out his shaking arms towards me, just like a scared baby would. I instantly pulled him into my arms, hugging him tightly. I could feel the next thunder as it shook the house. His shaking became more violent until I was questioning if he was have a seizure or not.

“Eren, shhh, its okay Eren. You’re safe here, I’m here Eren.” I tried to sooth the scared boy by whispering in his ear. “Here, let me sit down.” I stood up, Eren’s arms still hooked around my neck as I sat down next to him, pulling him into my lap. I whispered soft, sweet nothings in his ear to take his mind off of his fear. He moved to straddle me legs and proceeded to hug me tighter. I rested my head on his shoulder, breathing in his scent, pulling him closer. Grabbing his blanket, I wrapped it back around his body and mine. It felt nice, good to be this close with eren. His body began to slowly stop shaking until another thunder hit, bringing on another round of his trembling. Slowly, I moved my right hand down his back, tracing random lines on it. I moved down to the hem of his shirt and slipped my hand under it, feeling his soft skin. Pressing my hand on his upper back, I could feel his heart beating a thousand miles a minute, but his shaking had stop despite the constant thunders. I moved my left hand down, slipping it under his shirt as well, wrapping it around his waist. A small sigh escaped my lips as I felt his hands move through my hair. His lips began to leave soft kisses on my shoulder, up my neck, before moving to my ear, before he nuzzled back into the crook of my shoulder. The rain pounded harder against the window as I felt Eren tense up slightly, only to relax again as I began moving my hand on his bare back again. I moved my fingertips up his spine, and back down again, feeling his goosebumps as they appeared.

We stayed there like that for a long time, him sighing softly in my ear as he slowly forgot about the rain, me rubbing his back. As much as Eren would disagree, I wished this night would never end. Having Eren here laying on me was one of the best feelings I have ever experienced, his heart beating in time with mine, feeling his warm breath on my neck, his body pressed against mine. Eren moved his head up, brushing our noses together, his eyes met mine with an endearing look to them.

“I love you” He said to me, a soft smile forming on his face.

“I love you too” I replied just before tilting my head and connecting our lips. They were warm against mine, his mouth moving perfectly in every way he knew I loved. The next time the thunder crashed, Eren never flinched, his mouth never faltering. Instead, he parted his lips to take my bottom lip in between his own. He began to suck on my lip as I hummed out at the feeling. I twisted my body to lay down on my back, pulling Eren down with me. The blanket was soon forgotten as Eren moved to lay on top of me. I felt him sigh into the kiss when I pulled his head down closer to mine. I felt him lick my bottom lip before I parted my lips slightly to allow his tongue to touch mine. The brunette began to play with my hair again as I ran my fingertips up and down his sides. He was the first to pull away, his breath hot against my skin. We stared into each others eyes as we both caught our breath. I noticed the rain had stopped for now. I leaned up, Eren still leaning on me, as I reached down to grab the blanket. I wrapped it around Eren’s body again before falling back to down to my back.

“Go to sleep, Eren." I combed my fingers through his hair, moving the stray hairs him front of his face back.

"Okay" he mumbled back as he later down on my chest, hands holding on to my shoulders. I felt his breathing slow down into a steady rhythm as sleep swept him away. I soon followed him, my eyelids getting heavier and heavier, joining Eren as I fell asleep.


End file.
